In mining, quarrying, civil engineering or other sectors of industry, it is known to use clad sheets having an abrasion-resistant layer, made of tool steel, and an easily weldable layer made of mild steel, in order to produce equipment such as hopper casings, dozer blades or other devices subjected to abrasion.
These clad sheets are generally obtained by rolling and are used in the as-rolled cooled state. These clad sheets have the maximum hardness that it is possible to obtain and therefore a high abrasion resistance. But it is desirable to improve this abrasion resistance further. Moreover, during the cooling, after rolling, the clad sheets form a bimetal and distort. It is necessary to planish them. On account of the great hardness of the layer made of tool steel, this operation is difficult and generates large residual stresses in the clad sheets, stresses which are annoying during implementation and in use.